


Mist

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Perception of Reality, F/F, Hypnosis, Induction, Trance - Freeform, questionable influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Kelly watches as her room fills with mist. She can't remember if it's real or imagined.





	Mist

Kelly could feel the mist descending again. It seeped in from the corners of the room, so perfectly white that it obscured the furniture it was unfurling in front of. She could never remember, when it was pouring in, if it was real or if she were imagining it. She always tried, at first, to remember the rules of precipitation. But the more that the mist filled the room, the harder it became to do anything but watch the mist swirl.

It was like a living thing. She always felt, when she was watching it, that it was predatory. It was consuming the furniture in her room piece by piece, devouring it. Somehow, she knew that if she felt around in the mist for objects, she wouldn’t find them. Once the mist filled a space, it left only an empty void behind it.

Yet every time, she was helpless. She could not stand and escape. She had no choice but to sit there on her loveseat, and watch the mist erase all her possessions, one at time. It didn’t stop at them, either. It spread in all directions at once—climbing the walls and obscuring them. Circling, surrounding, consuming them until they were gone too. 

She watched it spread, frozen in her seat. Soon, it would come for her. It was fast-moving, but silent. And with each passing second, it consumed another thing. She watched it take the coffee table in front of her. It was almost to her. Which meant that everything else in the room was already gone. It meant that it wasn’t even a room anymore. Just an empty space, filled with the mist; and no walls or barriers to impede its path.

She felt the first curls of it brush against the skin of her legs. It was moist and cool, and its touch was soothing in its way. She was still rooted to her seat, and she watched as it spread from the base of her legs, slowly climbing her body.

As the mist rose, she could feel the emptiness it left in its wake. Her legs weren’t there anymore—it was methodically unmaking her. It was a shock to find that it was not an unpleasant experience. The fear she had felt before was dissipating.

The mist was much higher, now. It had reached her mid-section, and it was rising along her chest now, erasing that. It took her neck, and then finally her head. It had completely consumed her.

But to her surprise, consciousness did not end. It just… felt different. She realized the mist had not erased her—it had drawn her into itself. She was the mist now. She could feel the quiet peace of billowing out, the calm of being in the void of emptiness. Kelly didn’t think she’d ever known greater rest than this feeling. She was free of everything: even time.

This was interrupted by the sound of a woman’s voice – “Wake.”

The shift was instant. The mist was gone, she had a body again, and she was sitting on her loveseat. All the objects in her living room were exactly where they were supposed to be. 

Shannon was sitting across from her in the armchair. And she remembered that the mist wasn’t real. It never was. It was only in her mind. She always kind of remembered that in the beginning, right after Shannon would trigger her, but the longer the induction went on, the more she lost track of that information. 

She swallowed. It made her shiver to think how much influence Shannon had over her ability to perceive the world, even after only a few months of doing this. She could create experiences in Kelly’s mind that felt so completely real. Kelly was that susceptible to her influence. She felt that flare of fear that usually accompanied this realization. Now was the time to tell Shannon she didn’t want to participate in this strange game anymore—no more hypnosis. 

But then Shannon smiled at her, and asked, “Did you want to do it again?” And what came into Kelly’s mind was not all the reasons that they needed to stop, but the way it felt when the mist was consuming her, and sending her into that thoughtless, timeless trance again. It seemed impossible to refuse that experience.

And so, instead of saying she wanted to stop, she smiled, and said, “Yes.”

And then the mist began to fill the room again… Kelly couldn’t remember if it was real, or in her head… and the more she watched it consuming her surroundings, the less she cared…

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: moldedmindposts.tumblr.com


End file.
